The Light at the End of the Tunnel
by MoonlightIce
Summary: Post TLA. Gee, summaries are harder than I thought. The crew is adventuring again, this time at Anemos Sanctum, but when something happens to separate the group, can they handle the traps of the dungeon without each other? Oops, forgot disclaimer, I do


Welcome to my first fanfic! Please let me know how I'm doing!

A/N: Anemos Sanctum will not be the same here as it is in the game.Call it artistic license.

* * *

"And just how are we supposed to get in there!" Garet demanded loudly. 

They were standing in the ancient Anemos Sanctum in Contigo for the first time after hearing about the sacred temple from Master Hama the day before. Apparently it had been built ages ago, and was just brimming with psynergetic energy. Isaac had figured it was a good place to explore, and Felix had to agree. Both parties had come across similar places before, and had found many valuable items like weapons and armour, as well as such rarities as Summon Tablets. After four hours of searching and finding only dead ends, however, Isaac was having second thoughts.

"Well, I see a Teleportation circle out of our reach, but where do you Teleport from? It isn't as if we can get to the centre of the room from here." Sheba answered thoughtfully as the fire adept looked around at the deep abyss surrounding the party. The only way to the rest of the room was blocked by a large stone, making it quite impossible to get through. Garet kicked a rock into the hole and waited for a soft thud, indicating it had hit bottom. It didn't come.

At that moment, Jenna, Felix, Piers and Mia came though the passage and joined the other adepts. They had decided to split up earlier to make exploring easier and quicker. "Wow, dead end, huh?" Jenna commented.

"Yes, we've already figured out we need a Teleportation circle to get in. There aren't any in the other rooms, are there?" Isaac questioned Felix. Felix shook his head. The other adepts sighed.

"Well, we might as well head back," Ivan finally spoke. "It isn't as if staying here will help us any, and I'm sure it's getting dark out. Perhaps Hama could tell us how to get into the Sanctum."

"Yeah Isaac, let's try again tomorrow." Garet complained. "I'm starving, and we've been here all day."

Isaac sighed. He hated to give up, but one pleading look from Mia's eyes was all he needed to make up his mind. "All right, all right. But we're coming back tomorrow, okay? There's something different about this place." Felix silently nodded his agreement.

* * *

Soon the adepts were on their way home. Ivan and Garet were up front, arguing as usual about some trivial thing, and Isaac and Jenna brought up the rear. Jenna was animatedly describing her day to the rather tired Venus adept. 

"And after we saw the patterns on the wall we..." Isaac tried to pay attention, but he was distracted by Mia's cerulean hair. The curls seemed to cascade down her back like a waterfall, he thought appreciatively as he envied Picard, who was talking to her. He must have said something humorous, because at that moment she let out a laugh that sounded like the tinkling of bells.

"Isaac...ISAAC!" Jenna cried. "Are you even listening to me!" Isaac, snapped out of his thoughts, quickly nodded, but that didn't fool Jenna. She pouted a little, then rapidly cheered up. It really wasn't in her nature to be upset, at least not at little things like that. Isaac was always staring off into space anyway. She shrugged, gave him a sweet smile, and ran up to her brother, pushing Mia accidentally on the way.

The healer was a bit surprised to see Jenna run up ahead of her, since her favourite place seemed to be beside Isaac. Mia turned, and motioned for Isaac to join their conversation. The earth adept happily obliged.

* * *

"Wow! Even I'm full!" Garet declared after a gigantic dinner back at the inn that had left the dishwashers busy for a few hours. 

"That's a first," Ivan teased, "Your appetite is legendary!"

Garet feigned a punch at his friend. "Hey! After all of your cooking, I've practically lost my appetite! I'm a shell of my former self!"

Felix laughed. It had been fun lately, he reflected. Travelling with Isaac's group had been interesting, to say the least. Ivan was certainly very witty. Listening to Ivan and Garet argue was almost like listening to an old married couple. He knew just how to annoy Garet best, to the amusement of the others. And Mia was definitely a great addition. She had incredible healing abilities, and there was no denying she was beautiful... Felix suspected Isaac had a thing for her, though he certainly did his best to hide it. Yes, Isaac's group was quite a welcome addition.

"Well, I'm headed off to bed," Sheba announced. "It's going to be a big day tomorrow, hopefully." Felix was jolted from his thoughts to say goodnight to the pretty adept. Her hair shone pale gold in the light from the fire as she rubbed her violet eyes from the staircase.

"Good idea," Jenna replied, "I'll be up after dessert. I love cheesecake!"

"Cheesecake!" Garet, who had been snoozing at his chair, exclaimed, sending everyone into a fit of giggles.

Eventually, only Isaac, Felix and Mia were left downstairs. Mia was reading a thick, purple novel with silver runes emblazoned on the cover, and the two leaders were discussing their plans for tomorrow. After dinner, Ivan had found a circular stone in the town centre that looked much like a Teleportation circle, and after a quick try, they found it did indeed lead into Anemos Sanctum. On Picard's suggestion, they decided to wait until the next day to explore since at that time Sheba had already gone to bed.

"And finally, is the Water of Life packed?" Felix asked Isaac.

"Yes, Jenna has it." Isaac answered.

"Good. Now there's just one more thing left to do." Felix said solemnly. He tried not to laugh at the look on Isaac's face. They had been up for nearly three hours checking all of the items and making sure the party would be ready for tomorrow. Both Venus adepts were certainly ready for bed after their long day.

"What! I thought we alre-"

"Go to bed. We'll be no help to the others if we don't get at least a few hours of sleep tonight." Felix stopped Isaac in mid-sentence.

"Actually, it's nearly morning now." Mia looked up from her book to point to the large clock by the fireplace.

"Well, then off to bed we go." Isaac yawned. "I hope we don't wake anyone else up. The last thing I need is a pyroclasm from Garet." Mia smiled and closed her book. Isaac grinned tiredly, and headed to the staircase with Mia and Felix close behind.. "After you." He gestured sweetly to the healer.

The adepts quietly filed up the stairs, making sure to avoid the steps known to be creaky. Tomorrow another adventure would begin, Felix thought, before drifting off into slumber.

So, please review if you have the time. No flames please, just constructive criticism.


End file.
